Avatarek for lack of a creative title
by Princess Zombie
Summary: Star Trek/Avatar Crossover: James can't take over the clan yet, he needs to find a mate. His best friend told him not to chase after the Vulcan. Readable even if you haven't seen Avatar Requested by Leri, the winner of my HelpChile auction. K/S
1. Chapter 1

Title: Avatrek (For lack of a creative title)  
Rating: Light R  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Disclaimer: I don't even own a DVD copy of Avatar yet, what makes you think I own anyhitng else?  
Summary: Star Trek/Avatar Crossover: James can't take over the clan yet, he needs to find a mate. His best friend told him not to chase after the Vulcan. (Readable even if you haven't seen Avatar) Requested by Leri, the oh-so-patient winner of my HelpChile auction.

"We should go back now anyway, Jim. Pike wanted to speak with you." McCoy said, he tightened the bandage the rest of the way over the open blue skin and caressed the other's thigh slightly. He stood from where he had been bent over his friend's wounded leg then helped the other to his feet,

"I can walk on my own, it's just a small cut."

"Obviously you can't, or else it wouldn't have happened when you fell." grumped the older male as he quickly pulled his friend to stand. "It seems like all I ever do is take care of you." He muttered, reaching his arm around Jim's back to support him as they began to walk. "What will I ever-"

"Did you hear that?" Jim expertly interrupted.

"Were you even listening to me, Jim?"

"Shh! Listen." Jim commanded. McCoy sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't hear anything except for a branch cracking.

"That's it." Jim whispered happily,

"For Eywa's sake it's just some leaves. Probably an animal or something, can we go now?"

"No, it sounded like footsteps! Let's go see."

"Let's not, Jim, I have some things to do back at the clan. Besides, it didn't sound like footsteps at all."

"Come on." Jim commanded, grinning as he began to limp off in the direction of the sound. McCoy followed him with an exasperated sigh and impatiently peered over his friend's shoulder as he pushed some foliage aside. "Ha. I was right." Came Jim's cocky tone before he could see what the younger was talking about.

"A Vulcan? They never wander out this far."

"What do you mean?"

"See how his skin is a bit greener than it is blue? He's a Vulcan, they have a tribe that pretty far away, and then never wander this far because they're extremely reclusive and don't like contacting outsiders. In the area beyond the plants, the Vulcan knelt down and picked up a small flower, then gently dropped it into a pouch hanging at his hip. "Someone must be pregnant. Probably his mate."

"How do you figure?"

"That's what the plant is for, well, kind of. It's burned to out the mother in a trance to ease the birthing process. Our clan has long since found more powerful herbs though." McCoy shrugged, turning away. "Anyway, can we go now that you've seen him?"

"We should follow him!"

"Jim. NO." McCoy stated firmly, "We are not following him." The older grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him away.

"Have you given any thought to who you would like to take as your mate?"

Jim sighed, of course Pike wanted to see him about this. "No."

"James, you need to take a mate in order to assume the role of clan leader."

"I understand, but there's nobody in the clan that I want to have as my mate. This is so unfair."

"You disagree with the traditions of our clan."

"I can lead the clan by myself."

"Yes, but who will lead you? Jim, the clan leader's mate does not lead the clan. "

"That doesn't make any sense." Pike chuckled,

"You'll understand when you find a mate. Your friend McCoy understands, why not ask him?"

"But he's not mated. His mate-"

"She ran away, Eywa foretold that but they didn't heed the warning. Perhaps it is his story to tell and not mine."

"He was nagging me about choosing a mate again." Jim explained, swinging his legs that dangled from the branch he had found McCoy on.

"Oh. Well have you given it any thought?" The sky was an orange-gray color that accompanied night during the warmer half of the year. McCoy was looking off into the forest.

"Not really. I just don't want to mate with someone for the sake of mating with them so I can lead the clan. It seems contradictory."

"How so?"

"I want to lead the clan, I really do, but I'm not taking any shortcuts to get there. I'm not going to mate with the woman of my choice and keep her from finding a mate she belongs with more than me."

"How noble of you."

"That's not the point bones, and you know it." The older still didn't look at Jim,

"Rand is nice, she's very smart."

"Why aren't you mated?" The doctor looked at his friend, surprised by the sudden change in topic.

"Jim, You know I was."

"I also know she's gone."

"So what's the problem?" McCoy offered the future clan leader a drink, the other took it and had a large swallow before handing it back,

"Why don't you have a new mate?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." the comment came off more angry than intended,

"Okay, I get it." Jim put his hands up in defense. There was a long silence between the two. McCoy sighed and looked at the other's thigh.

"I should change that bandage." he announced, leaping from the tree with ease. He reached up toward his friend, "Come on, I'll help you so you don't hurt yourself."

"I can do it on my own."

"Yeah, and split your leg open again. Just Jump." He wiggled his fingers for emphasis just before Jim pushed off the branch toward him. The younger male's body fell against his and by an underestimation of Jim's weight they both fell to the moss covered ground with a grunt. Jim started laughing first from his position on top of the doctor. Eventually his friend joined in and stood, helping the younger to his feet. "Only you would think falling in dirt on top of your best friend would be amusing." McCoy wrapped an arm around the younger's waist to help him walk, "You know, Elayen is a lot like you. She's a pain but she sure as hell can hunt."

"I told you there's nobody in the clan that interests me." Jim reminded the older. McCoy nodded but said nothing.

Six hooves pounded underneath of Jim as he willed the direhorse faster. He could Hear McCoy closing behind him, the sound combining with the sound of his animal's panting breaths. The large beast vaulted from the ground over a large fallen tree left in the aftermath of driving the humans out. Large pieces of foliage seemed to reach out and grab him, attempting to slow him down, but he drove on unfaltering. Eventually, the brush thinned and Jim broke out into the sunny daylight that the canopy of trees allowed in from above the lake. As he heard his friend emerging from the forest behind him Jim pulled his queue away from the beast and dismounted. He watched as his friend followed suit, panting.

"How do you win every single time?" McCoy asked, seating himself on the pebbles lining the lake

"Because I'm awesome." Jim strutted proudly, smiling.

"I must have forgot." The older rolled his eyes and reclined.

"Did you forget why we were racing too? If I win I get to show you how to use my bow and you find dinner."

"No, I just chose to ignore it and hope you forgot."

"Did you hear that?"

"Not this shit again. Listen, Jim, you're my best friend, honestly," The doctor stood, " but you're paranoid as a skittish squirrel. Now teach me how to use that thing so I can get this over with." He plucked the bowstring across Jim's chest, causing the other to wince slightly as it snapped back at his skin.

"Ow, no! I bet it's the Vulcan from last time." Jim grinned, walking along the edge of the lake toward the forest edge. "C'mon, Bones!" he called behind him. The older stayed out,

"Jim I'm not spying on him again!"

"Then I'll do it by myself!" Jim yelled, now far enough away that his voice had to be raised. McCoy watched as he disappeared into the brush.

"Damnit Jim." McCoy hissed, "Well I'm not waiting around for you to come back."

Jim was missing for three days. After McCoy told Pike what happened, Pike announced that he was likely dead. To McCoy it seemed so strange how nobody mourned for his best friend. Any other death would have the whole tribe in mourning for days, but because James had run away, his loss was by his own choice. The aftermath of the human's invasion had made the forest a dangerous place alone, and everyone knew the consequences of going off by yourself.

McCoy knew well, but still he would go off every day and search for his friend. More often than not he'd come back injured, narrowly escaping being dinner for one of the many carnivores that roamed beneath the canopy of leaves. Despite his fear of flying, he briefly considered bonding with a banshee, so that he would have the vantage to see more than just his immediate surroundings, but he had already begun to give up on his friend's ability to survive.

Two weeks had passed since the day at the lake, and McCoy decided, that maybe that day he would rest, and search again tomorrow. The following day the clan needed his assistance to tend to a hunting party that came back with half as many clan members as had gone out. Soon, he had simply forgotten to go out and look.

Before too long, Pike had chosen another heir. Jean-Luc was an enthusiastic young male, thrilled to have been chosen. He was already mated to Beverly, another doctor who McCoy had only met briefly. Supposedly, Jean-Luc had mated with her, his best friend, out of duty to the clan, and it seemed like everyone was looking at him favorably, almost glad he was going to take over the clan in Jim's place.

Twenty-five days after he left, Jim was back. After having lent himself to the notion that Jim had been Killed, McCoy had moved on to focusing on his role in the clan. It felt odd, knowing that his position as the future leader's best friend had changed to just another doctor. He hadn't realized how inconsequential he had become, that is, until his best friend was prodding him awake just before sunrise.

When the doctor's eyes focused on his dead best friend, he yelped in surprise, causing sleeping others to stir, and causing a green-blue skinned individual at Jim's side to attempt to flee. McCoy changed his gaze to the alarmed stranger that Jim was trying to console, then back to Jim's welcome presence.

"Jim." he spoke with gratitude, smiling.

"Bones." Jim smiled and hugged his best friend quickly, "Miss me?" the request seemed to trigger McCoy's memory that the younger had died,

"Miss you?" he seethed, "We thought you were dead!" He shoved his best friend, causing him to nearly lose his balance before the stranger stepped up with unbelievable reflex to keep Jim from falling.

"I'm back now." Jim shrugged, "I have mate, I can lead the clan now."

"You have a-" McCoy's gaze fell on the stranger, "The vulcan? You mated with him?" He sounded betrayed.

"Yeah!" Jim was grinning, McCoy just stared back, his expression unchanging. Jim's smile fell slowly after a moment, "Bones, aren't you happy for me?"

McCoy blinked a few time, then forced a smile, "Yeah. You know, you've got to explain all this to Pike."

"I can't do it alone." Jim stated as if it was obvious.

"Take him with you." McCoy Made an offhanded wave toward the silent other.

"His name is Spock."

"Spock then, take Spock with you." Jim watched his best friend turn away and slip back into his hammock.

"Do you think he's angry?" Jim asked, sitting beside his mate as the sun climbed over the horizon,

"He was physically aggressive, his voice rose, he distanced himself and ignored you, and he refused to give assistance. Logic would dictate that he dislikes you or he experienced anger." Spock noted in his baritone from his place close to Jim's side.

"Do you think he's angry enough to not talk to me again?"

"Based on your familiarity and his preoccupation that you were no longer alive, I believe that he may have been in shock because of your return. James, I believe it would be hard to dislike you."

"It's Jim." He reminded the vulcan.

" You told me he was your best friend."

"Yeah, almost a brother."

"Then he will forgive you." a long pause, "Who is Pike?"

"He's the clan leader."

"Then I believe that we should go talk to him now."

"Jim, we've already asked Jean-Luc to prepare for this, I'm sorry." Pike tried to reason, break the news to Jim easily.

"But, He's just a kid! I went out and found a mate just so that I could take over the clan!" Jim had long since grown frazzled. Spock thought the blatant display of emotion was , perhaps not logical, but an appropriate one.

"You have to understand, we all thought you were dead. We didn't have choice."

"James," Spock grabbed his mate's shoulders in an attempt to calm him, "His explanation is logical." Jim pushed him away,

"I don't care if it's logical or not! I've been working for this for years!" Jim barked, Spock stepped away and clasped his hands behind his back and said nothing more.

"Jim, calm down." The commanding boom of Pike's voice was effective, silencing Jim, though the young hunter still seethed with anger. He stood straight and eyed the elder male, "Jim, you need to-"

"Pike!" A young female rushed into the room without asking entrance, she was panting from exertion. Jim recognized her as Pike's assistant, Rand. "The Leader of the Vulcan clan is here and he demands to see you. Two clan members have been injured slightly for trying to refuse." She looked panicked, but awaited his response.

"Tell them I'm on my way and have Jean-Luc and Beverly meet me there." Pike said solemnly, and made to leave.

"Pike." Jim said when the older passed him. Spock resumed his position beside his mate.

"Jim, I'm sorry,"

"Let me go." Jim sounded reassuring.

_Jim forced Spock down on the ground, his impact cushioned by thick moss. He knelt at Spock's side and held their cue's together, sighing in relief as the cilia there entangled and eh could feel the glow of the other's mind. He leaned to Spock's ear and whispered, "I see you." before straddling the Vulcan's waist, pushing his hips back experimentally, receiving a moan in response. As he has expected, once their queues connected Spock had stopped resisting._

_Jim moved down the other's body and pushed the leather wrap away revealing the other's hardening manhood. He wrapped one hand around Spock's penis and pumped slowly, causing the vulcan to become fully aroused. Spock panted from his place on the soft earth, squirming slightly to gain more friction. Jim grinned, his teeth showing, "You want this so bad, don't you?" He practically growled with a sharp twist, causing the other to gasp._

"_I…" another strangled moan, Jim could tell he was trying to hold back, "I have not been physically intimate with another before." Spock admitted, still attempting to get more pleasure from the slightly smaller body. He didn't have to try too hard, because Jim pushed his finger gently into the other's entrance, causing Spock to gasp and stiffen. "It's alright, relax baby, just-"_

"Wake up, you idiot!" McCoy groaned as he was shaken roughly, "Wake up! Jim needs you!"

"Ugh, Chapel?"

"McCoy, come on! How can you sleep in the middle of the day?" She sounded exasperated as she pulled him out of his hammock roughly.

"Jim woke me up in the middle of the night!" He complained, shrugging out of her forceful hands.

"You know he's back?"

"Yes, he and his mate." McCoy was even more angry to be woken up a second time for the same news.

"Well he needs you now!"

"For what? Damnit, he didn't need me when he ran off into the forest after that damn vulcan!" McCoy seethed but headed to the clan center,

"Well the Vulcan clan leader is here and they want him back!" Chapel yelped, she was panicked. McCoy stopped short and she ran into him. He spun at her, "Jim mated with the heir to the vulcan clan?"

"I guess!" Chapel put her hands up helplessly. McCoy spun and ran faster to help his friend.

"You have kidnapped my son and I request his safe return." Sarek boomed, Jim noted he was nearly match for Pike in his aura of command.

"We have kidnapped no one, our negotiations with your clan have always been peaceful and will remain so." Pike reasoned, his mate, One, standing at his side.

"My Son mated with one of your people and has not returned, we can only logically suspect that you are responsible."

"Mating with someone is not the same as kidnapping."

"Is Spock here?" Sarek was flanked by a woman that wasn't from the vulcan tribe, who had been introduced as his mate, Amanda. Another woman also joined them, who was introduced as the arranged mate for Spock, Uhura. Pike glanced at Jim, who was not accompanied by his mate anymore. He gave the once-heir a look, hoping to make Jim understand that this was another reason he couldn't let him take the tribe. Jim looked nothing short of worried.

"I do not know."

"Is the one that mated with him here?"

"Yes." Jim finally spoke up and stepped forward, claming his expression and returning to Pike's side with a stance that screamed defiance.

"You mated with my son?" Sarek's head tilted with an expression of query

"Yes."

"But, you are male."

"I thought that was a given." Pike audibly sighed, Sarek stiffened.

"In the tradition of our people, you will fight for your right to be his mate."

"What? That's ridiculous, Vulcan's are much stronger than terrans." Pike spoke up.

"He can always forfeit his claim to Spock's bond." Sarek offered, raising an eyebrow.

"Who will he fight."

"In ordinary circumstance he would fight the one that was arranged to mate with Spock, but our women do not fight, so Uhura will be permitted to choose a male from our tribe to fight for her."

The clearing had been chosen as fair ground for both of the champions fighting. Pike, McCoy and Jim stood opposing Sarek, Uhura and a young male from their tribe, Stonn. Spock sat alone, quietly, watching Jim.

"A fight to the death. Uhura has chosen Stonn as her Champion, he will fight James for the right be become Spock's mate." Sarek announced, turning away and leading Uhura to stand at the very edge of the clearing. Pike and McCoy moved to the opposing side, leaving the two males to fight.

"Begin." Spoke Sarek, nonplussed as Jim lunged at Stonn, causing the other to stumble, but otherwise causing no effect. Stonn easily knocked Jim over and assaulted him with a punch in the face, followed by a fist tangling in his hair, around his braid, causing Jim to yelp with the pain of the sensitive nerves of his queue. He lifted a foot to kick at Stonn, causing him to let go. Stonn stumbled away, but came back with a stick that was way to thick to be a stick but too thin to be a log. He swing at Jim's head, but the weaker of the two was dexterous enough to dodge it and back away.

Jim stood close with his back to McCoy and pike, "Any ideas Bones, cos I can't do this."

"Maybe you should have listened to me in the first place and stayed away from him." McCoy snarked, crossing his arms.

"Bones-" Stonn neared him and struck at his legs, causing Jim to hit the ground with a thud that knocked the wind out of him. He hopped up quickly and grabbed at a vine on the ground, wrapping it round his fist and using it to struck Stonn,

"Bones, he'll kill me!" McCoy seemed to be shaken by the panic In Jim's voice,

"What am I supposed to do? I can't fight him!" Jim whimpered as Stonn found his own vine and used it to trip Jim again. Stonn was straddling Jim, pummeling him, when McCoy disappeared into the woods, leaving Pike to call after him. By the time McCoy returned, they had separated and Kirk was holding a large stick defensively toward Stonn like a spear.

"Pike, I need you to call a time out." McCoy panted, shoving some herbs in his mouth as he noted Spock pulling Uhura aside to talk to her. Sarek reluctantly agreed to let the two take a momentary rest, and Jim ambled over, panting, then collapsed to sit on the ground. McCoy Crouched in front of him, still chewing,

"Jim."

"Bones, I can't do this." Jim shook his head, "You were right, and I'm-" McCoy cut him off my planting a kiss on the younger.

When Jim didn't resist, McCoy pressed further as all eyes were glued on the two of them, the doctor now straddling his friend's thighs and slipping his tongue inside the other's mouth. He reached his hands up to the other's shoulders and may have moaned slightly before pulling back, grinning and panting slightly, "Good luck." He said, getting up and helping Jim to his feet. Jim grinned back, hugging McCoy quickly,

"Thank you." he said, spinning and feeling renewed. Jim walked back to the center, Stonn approaching him once more.

"You can't even remain faithful to your own mate, you do not deserve him." bit the Vulcan, flexing his hands.

"What the hell was that about?" Pike raised an eyebrow at McCoy. The doctor shrugged and smiled, attempting to look innocent behind his blinding grin. Before them, Spock stood next to Uhura, both of them watching intently. Stonn had retrieved another fine, and after Knocking Jim to his feet, wrapped it firmly around the other's neck. McCoy noticed Pike gasp, and Spock visibly flinched, it was over. Less than a minute later, Jim was unconscious.

"McCoy, I think he's coming to!" A female voice beckoned.

"You sure? I thought it wouldn't be until at lest nightfall." Bones' voice.

"Well, you said you weren't sure how much he got, so I think he'll be alright." the female voice was now accompanied by a blurry silhouette.

"Jim… Jim, are you with us?" bone's face came into view, although a bit hazy at the edges. Jim groaned, "Eat this, you should feel better." Bones was holding something to his mouth. Jim opened his mouth lazily and it was filled with something sticky. He mulled it for a few moments then swallowed.

After a long while of laying there, staring at the sun glimmering through the few breaks in the canopy of leaved, Jim figured he would sit. As he attempted to, everything spun and his head pounded. He felt a hand on his back, helping him sit, "That's it, take it slow," it was Chapel's soothing tone, her hand gently rubbing his back, "You feel okay?"

"Ugh, trick question?" a half grin was all Jim could manage. Chapel laughed,

"Good. If you feel up to it, there's a few people who want to talk to you." her expression was soft. Jim made to nod, but gripped his head after realizing that was a really bad idea. "Alright, I want you to get some more rest so not for too long." She said. He heard her retreating footsteps, then heard many more people approach. Pike came into his vision, smiling proudly. Turning his head slightly, Jim could also see that McCoy had returned, looking bristled as usual.

"W'happened?" Him managed to grunt.

"Triox. Makes you pass out." McCoy offered a small smile. Jim could tell his friend was genuinely happy.

"I'm proud of you Jim. You really would have sacrificed your life for the good of the clan."

"Not for you, for Spock." Jim offered, closing his eyes against the spinning.

"The I suppose I should be grateful." Jim's eyes snapped open at the familiar baritone. He made to turn around, but it didn't work well so Bones helped him. Jim almost smiled when he saw the welcomed greener skin.

"Spock."

"Uhura will be taking over the Vulcan clan. She agreed that if I wished to be with you I should be. She is beautiful and will find another mate.

"Spock." Jim said again, reaching for the other. Spock moved to his side and sat down, an arm around Jim's waist.

"And fro this day on, James and his Mate Spock will lead our people through this world under Eywa." Pike boomed around the gathering of the clan. Jim grinned as he felt McCoy reach for him first, followed by others reaching for him as best they could, connecting a web of all the clan members.

Jim spent the rest of the day playing with the children of the clan until McCoy approached him, "Are you happy now?" Bones rolled his eyes "You got everything you wanted."

"Never said I wasn't." Jim grinned, "What about you, though. We took care of me now it's your turn to find a new mate. You spend an awful lot of time with Chapel." Jim offered, laughing as a child ran into his leg. "Watch your tail, Bea." He warned, steadying the girl and sending her on her way.

"Jim, the one I wish to mate with-"

"It's okay, there's no pressure, you can take your time, I just want you to be happy." Jim smiled, smacking his friend's arm playfully,

"Jim, they're already mated." Bones said, with an odd sort of pleased sadness, Jim watched him for a moment, then understood.


	2. Supplement

This takes place after Jim runs off after the vulcan. By request from the auction winner, the chase.

Bones' last words before he left were muttered, but he couldn't care less if he heard or not. Bones' had always taken care of him, but he understood why the older refused to follow. Pike had told Bones before, that Jim would have to be allowed to make his own mistakes.

Jim underestimates the size of a log and trips over it instead of leaping over it like he had planned. His boy impacts the hard ground face first and he groans. He pulls his legs down from where they're bent over the fallen tree, and notices the gash in his leg has reopened, bringing pain with the streak of red across his thigh. He pushed himself up to stand, "Goddamn, that hurts." he cursed, tearing a piece of hide off of his clothes and tying it tightly around the gash as the doctor had done days before. When he stood and brushed the dead leaves from his chest, he was greeted with the sight of the vulcan staring him down.

There was along moment during which they stared each other down, Jim trying not to stand on his injured leg, the vulcan with a collection pouch in hand, some sort of foliage in the other. The Way the vulcan stood gave Jim a view of his profile, the rise and fall of his green tinted chest apparent. He was tall, his muscles well defined, and he stood with a defensive nature.

After deciding that the unmoving Jim posed no threat, he placed the herb in his pouch and crouched down to continue his task. Jim took a hesitant step forward that seemed to go unnoticed, so he continued, and when he reached about six feet from the vulcan, he noticed the other male tense and stop working. He too stopped, "My name is James." He produced before tanking another small step forward. The vulcan didn't respond, so Jim stepped forward once more, and the crouching individual bolted. "Damnit." Jim winced and took off after him, stopping briefly to grab the Vulcan's discarded pouch before running after the other male.

Half-limping put a strain on Jim's leg and he grew tired faster than he would have liked. Panting, he stumbled in pursuit of the other, and managed to get up just before the other was out of sight, "Slow down!" Jim yelled in vain, forcing himself to keep following.

Pushing through leaves and skirting the edges of herds of beasts proved difficult, especially at the pace of the vulcan. The Vulcan was getting further away, and Jim suspected it was because he knew the forest in that area, so they must have been nearing the Vulcan's clan.

He did not notice, however, that the forest floor was no longer as damp and covered, but was growing sparse and even bare dry in places. When he burst past a tree and into a sparsely vegetated plain, he stumbled in surprise. The vulcan was now springing across the open area toward the now visible village. Retreating into safety. Jim knew better than to attempt to enter a village he didn't belong to. He backed toward the forest's edge and climbed a nearby tree as night fell.

With morning, Jim woke to realize how much warmer it was outside the forest. He also recalled he hadn't eaten since the previous morning, his stomach growling to concur with the thought. He peered across the sparse desert toward the village, where the first signs of life were showing in the movement of the clan members. If the plant collector was going out, it would be soon, before it got too hot out.

Sure enough, before the last flecks of gold disappeared with the onset of day, villagers began to filter out in different directions for their day's tasks. The departing beings were much fewer than the many that left form Jim's own village most days. As he mused on this, he didn't notice the pair emerging from the village directly toward him. He withdrew further toward the heart of the tree he had perched in so that he might not be seen. The two weren't approaching fast, at a leisurely walking pace, talking companionably.

Asp they neared the forest edge, Jim could define that one was the vulcan he'd been following and alongside him was a smaller female who looked like she must have been an outsider to the vulcan clan. Just outside the edge of the forest she turned to the male and kissed him. Jim was unable to withhold a gasp. He watched as the male remained tense, and showed no emotion when he mentioned his safe return and left her. "Spock." She called after him, "Eywa watch over you." She offered, then retreated toward the village.

Only when she was safely out of earshot did the male- apparently Spock, look up and lock eyes with Jim. "You may descend now, she will not notice," he spoke calmly and began walking slowly. It took Jim a moment to catch up before he leapt form the tree. Smooth flight, but the landing-not so much. He bend his knees to cushion his weight, but the injury to his leg flared in pain as he hit the ground, causing him to yelp and lose his balance.

Spock turned and crouched at Jim's side, "You injured yourself yesterday. The rudimentary bandage was inadequate." He maneuvered his pouch from where it had been attached around his waist, opening in it and pulling out a vial of green liquid. "This will lessen the pain and prevent infection." he handed the vial to Jim.

"You're a medic?"

"An herbologist." Spock answered as Jim applied the medicine, returning the empty vial. "No, I will demand that you desist following me. I do not know you and I do not know why you choose to peruse mw, nor do I ask way." Spock said and began to leave.

"Hey, wait," Jim managed to stand up and sprint after the other, who stopped, albeit reluctantly. "My name's James, but everyone calls me Jim." He offered, walking around the taller male to face him, "Who was she?"

"She is my betrothed."

"You didn't seem very into her." Jim scowled, then offered a knowing smile.

"It was arranged so that I will take over the clan when my father retires or leaves us."

"You agreed to an arranged marriage?"

"Yes, it is for the good of my people."

"How noble of you." Jim scowled.

"You would not do the same?" Spock asked, seemingly genuinely interested. Either that, or offended. It was the first hint of emotion Jim had elicited from the taller male.

"No." Jim explained plainly, "I think that taking an arranged marriage also deprives the other of their choice of mate. I am looking for a mate, so that I can take over the tribe, we have something in common."

"Your father is leader of the Terran tribe?"

"No. My father is dead, but the leader chose me as the heir."

"So you have abandoned you tribe to chase after me?"

"I want you as my mate." The proclamation stunned the Vulcan to silence. Jim waited a reply but received none. Spock averted his eyes, peering deeper into the forest. Jim watched his tail flick nervously near the ground. After quite a long silence, Spock finally spoke, without looking at the Terran,

"I will ask once again that you no longer follow me." His tone was quiet, but relentlessly polite. Jim had no response, and while he attempted to muster something remotely intelligent, Spock ran.

"Damnit!" Jim barked. Not very intelligent or sophisticated, but he had more important things to attend to. He rushed after the other, launching himself into a tree and following the other above the ground.

Jim concluded that Spock must know the forest well, to be so dexterous in his escape path. He dodged trees and foliage like he knew exactly where it would lie, no matter how limited his vision was.

Jim couldn't remember how long they had been running until Spock stopped. Jim stilled too, and willed his labored breathing to near silence. Spock seemed to conclude that Jim had gone, and seated himself to rest. Jim slowly descended fomr the tree, his feet touching softly to the damp soil. HE attempted to sneak up on the vulcan, but no avail when Spock spoke up, "James, I have asked you several times to leave me."

"I know."

"Then you have no reason to ignore me."

"I told you, I want you as my mate."

"I am already betrothed." Spock didn't look at the other, only stared as a particularly bright pink flower.

"Betrothed, but not in love. I'm sure you'd rather wait to have a mate of your choosing."

"Uhura is a suitable mate. She is intelligent and strong."

"My clan doesn't believe in arrange marriages. We are allowed to choose out own mate. The clan leader's mate does not govern the clan, but governs the leader. We believe that the role of a clan's mate is to care for the leader's feelings. How can she care for your feelings if she doesn't love you?" Jim offered, approaching the other.

Spock flinched visibly when Jim's hand found his shoulder, laying there warmly. "It would be irresponsible of me to choose my own selfishness over the good of the clan." Spock said plainly, as if it was obvious, though he somehow managed to attach some weight to the statement, as if Jim was wrong for thinking otherwise.

"I mean, think about i_her/i_. By taking her as a mate, you're keeping her from finding her true love."

"She believes the welfare of the clan is important, same as I."

"You'll never know what it's like to mate with feelings involved. My best friend, he told me it's better than anything you can ever know."

"He mated for love"

"Yeah, she ran off with their daughter though and was never hear from again."

"Unfortunate."

"Tell me about it. He's a great doctor, he deserves better than her anyway. That's nto the point though!" Jim seated himself beside Spock. "The point is: you should mate with me."

"Your proposition is appealing, however I will not abandon my clan. By no means. My father would not hear of it. In addition, I am to be inaugurated tomorrow, I do not have much choice."

"Oh." Jim seemed to be placated. "Well, I suppose I'll just be on my way then." His voice was quiet, eyes dark as he stood. Spock watched his retreating footsteps until the smaller male disappeared out of sight.

"Spock, it is truly remarkable, Spock, that you have achieved this role, despite your disadvantage." Spock watched the high minister speak before hands were placed on his shoulders. He stepped away from them,

"Excuse me minister. To what disadvantage are you referring?"

"Your foreign mother." Came the curt reply form the plump elder. Spock's father's eyes showed warning. A warning that Spock should once again, deny alliance and love for his mother..

"Elders, ministers, I must decline." His father's warning turned to a glare. Nobody said a word, all eyes were on him. Spock turned on a hell after a formal greeting, and left. He walked out of the meeting area, past the school, and out of the village. He walked across the plain as the sun set, and headed directly for the forest.

Sun set far too quickly for Spock to feel safe. He had never been alone in the forest over night, and though he was quite physically well adept, the forest was not exactly home terrain. As night fell, he maneuvered himself into a tree to rest for the night. For the first time since he was young, he doubted his own decisions.

Jim wasn't in any particular hurry to get back to the clan. After all, Bones hadn't even bothered to come after him. They all probably thought he was dead, and even if they didn't, he would come back and still be without a mate.

He wandered aimlessly thought the forest until nightfall. The forest cooled, and he was suddenly all too aware of the danger of being alone, especially at night. Not only were the fierce coughing bark of viper wolves menacing enough, but thanators could easily tear him out of a tree that would be a safe haven from most creatures. If, by accident he had invaded a tanator matriarch's territory, he would be killed before he could comprehend what had happened.

He slept fitfully that night.

Spock woke slowly, the forest being less bright in the morning than his quarters back at the village. Once he came too, he deftly leapt from the tree, not knowing what to do at this point. Should he return to the clan, he would surely be the victim of negative judgment, if he was even welcome to return at all. He knew, if anyone his mother wouldn't turn him away, but because she was an outsider, her voice stood alone from the rest of the clan.

Why had he even left in the first place? He was sure his mother was not offended by being considered a disadvantage, so why had he behaved as such. He knew his father would surely not be pleased with his decision, and of course Uhura, he had ruined her future.

Or had he?

Had he been limiting her future by mating with her, as James had been so convinced? Had Spock actually given the young female more opportunity by leaving? He had no way of telling, unless he returned.

He started off, away from the now barely visible village.

When Jim woke, he was relieve to have made it through the night, even after scaring himself to sleep. He descended form the tree to find no pain in his leg. Spock had been right. Though the wound was still prominent on his thigh, it had begun to heal.

But where to go from here? Should he return to the clan? Should he try to return to Spock? Days had passed, he had likely been inaugurated already and wouldn't be in the forest. Should he visit the Vulcan clan? Would Spock permit him to even be there?

Going forward was always better than going back.

He headed back from the direction in which he came, broken branches and maimed floristry leading his way.

The days seemed long to Spock, when he was wandering, they always had. He followed the subtle signs of life through the forest, footprints, churned soil and even the slightest disrupted foliage in no particular hurry. Perhaps after a few days, he could return to the clan, after a new leader had been chosen he could simply become an inconsequential ally, after words of his disloyalty had died down.\

But where was he going now? Following the path he suspected James had forged after they had parted. He hardly knew James, so why was he so intent on finding the terran? If he thought long enough, he might have come to the conclusion that James had been right, but he didn't, and instead focused on classifying to foliage around him.

His mind consumed with scientific analysis, Spock continued until the sun began to set, cooling the atmosphere. Finally relenting his observation, he ascended a tree to rest.

The sight that greeted him in the canopy, well, was distinctly unexpected. A familiar face that belonged to a sleeping terran.

"James." He spoke, not intending to startle the other. When no response came, he repeated himself louder, summoning the other to return to consciousness. When James hazily opened his eyes and propped himself up, there was a moment when realization shone in his blue eyes,

"Spock?"

"Yes."

"What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing clan stuff?"

"You were right, James."

"It's Jim."

"Uhura will be limited by my mating with her."

"Okay?" The question came out groggily. Spock could sense the other losing patience.

"I would like you to reconsider your offer." Spock spoke quickly, as id he might change his mind if he was too slow.

"Whaa?" Jim was obviously not catching on.

"I would like to mate with you." Jim noted the gravity the other somehow mustered out of nowhere, once again. Spock watched Jim for a long moment, neither moving or speaking, he could tell the terran was carefully mulling over the idea.

Spock wasn't sure how long had passed before Jim sat up completely and reached behind him, maneuvering his queue around him to hold out to the taller male. Spock reached for his own and held his out as well, watching as the cilia entwined, eliciting a gasp form Jim.

[[Fade to black]]


End file.
